1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a network or system including a server computer and a number of client computers connected to the server computer preferably through the Internet and operating with the protocols of the world wide web (WWW). More particularly, the present invention relates to printing photos or image data from a client computer. It further relates to a method for restricting the use of photos improved by proprietary software. It also relates to local printing with Internet thin client devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photos, pictures or image data generally can be digitally stored on an individual's personal computer (PC) and printed on a laser or inkjet color printer connected to the computer. Various software programs have been developed to enable the user to manipulate the original image so that it can be rotated, cropped, brightened, resized, etc. before it is printed. Usually the photos/image data and photo manipulation programs are stored locally. However, increasingly, individuals have been placing their photos on the web so that they can be viewed or shared by others, usually authorized users such as family members and friends. When it is desired to print these shared photos locally, the printer driver and/or application program on the local PC may not provide the optimal output.